


Don't Moan in Walmart

by Lizzeroni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Embarrassment, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Hand Job, Spanking, walmart good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzeroni/pseuds/Lizzeroni
Summary: Stiles got an idea from the internet, so naturally, he's going to try it out. And that's how he decided that moaning progressively louder in a Walmart with his grump of a boyfriend around was alright.





	Don't Moan in Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> I... haven't written in a while, so here's this...thing I wrote for my 20/10 amazing friend because she deserves all the Sterek filth;)

Finally, after almost an hour of Stiles running around the grocery store grabbing almost anything that caught his eye and throwing it into the cart- most of which Derek had taken out - they had reached the line for the cashier. Stiles slyly tried to sneak in some gum and sour patch kids to the other pile of junk Derek had let him off the hook with getting, but Derek just reached up and grabbed his wrist whilst making eye contact with the younger male.

 

“Stiles, you already have a bunch of junk food hiding in your stash at home,” sighed Derek. This boy was unbelievable. And Derek hoped he really didn’t think he was getting away with the snacks he had tucked away in his front pants pocket. “I think that’s enough for the time being.”

 

“Derek! I cannot believe you don’t understand the importance of stocking up, man. It’s a vital skill for the apocalypse. What would we do when the zombies come to eat our brains and we don’t have the energy to fight back because we have nothing in our stomachs?” Stiles shook his head while giving a light punch to Derek’s muscley upper arm. Derek continued to stare at him, his eyebrows rising up higher on his face.

 

“Well, Stiles, I’m sure the food you have stashed away won’t do us any good with the amount of fat and sugar-packed inside. We’d be more likely to get diabetes rather than energy from them,” Derek retorted sternly.

 

“Whatever. You just wouldn’t understand. I bet the zombies would leave you alone, sourwolf. Would probably elect to make you their leader since your brain would be filled with a bunch of negativity and other unidentifiable emotions and shit that they just wouldn’t find appetizing. Plus, you’re a werewolf. Do you think zombies would eat werewolf brains? They usually go for humans, but you’re sort of human, I guess.”

 

Derek visibly sighed as Stiles continued to ramble on about zombies and his own take on why they absolutely wouldn’t eat werewolf brains. He was so tempted to just kiss the man and shut him up, but they were finally up next to the register.

 

They began taking their items and placing them onto the line till everything fit just right. They didn’t get too much, but it wasn’t too little that Stiles would eat it all in one go.

  
The lady at the register scanned the first item and Derek turned to Stiles, swearing that he heard something from the boy’s mouth. Drawing his eyebrows in, he turned back to the lady as she scanned the next item. The noise seemed to repeat, only the smallest bit louder this time. Another item scanned, the noise again. Another, more noise. It was only on the 5th scan that he recognized the noise. Moaning. Stiles was  _moaning_. And, it was getting louder.

 

He was so glad to be a werewolf with super hearing capabilities at this exact moment in time. Derek met his boyfriend’s gaze, seeing the sideways smirk plastered on his face. God, he was so kissable, but not right now. Leaning down, Derek’s lips came to a halt just ghosting over Stiles’ ear.

 

“Keep this up and I’ll give you something to actually moan about,” Derek seethed out, his breath tickling the sensitive parts of Stiles’ ear and causing him to shiver a bit. That, and maybe the fact that Derek’s tone of voice may or may not be turning him on in the middle of a fucking Walmart where the lady at the register was giving them weird looks as she kept on scanning their items.

 

Stiles huffed out a breathless chuckle. “Then why, exactly, would I ever stop? That sounds like a solid deal to me,” he shot back, wiggling his eyes at Derek as he stepped back to give his lower region a rest from Derek’s breath and gruff voice.

 

Derek, in turn, grabbed his wrist to pull him toward him again, whispering in his ear once more.

 

“You embarrass me in public, I’ll embarrass you in public. An eye for an eye, Stiles. So, I would watch myself if I were you. Don’t forget that I can still rip your throat out...with my teeth.” Derek growled out.

 

“I can still never tell if that’s an actual threat or if you’re hitting on me. Either way, it’s both frightening and sexy,” Stiles smirked, watching as another object was scanned after missing a lot and moaning in a volume normal humans within a very close distance could hear.

 

Gripping Stiles’ wrist tighter, Derek continued to glare at the man as he moaned out even louder at the next item that had been scanned. Derek looked over and saw there were about ten items left and at the rate Stiles was going, the whole store would be able to hear him by then.

 

Another item scanned, and a louder moan later had the lady working the register send them a curious glance mixed with a bit of something else. She slowly scanned the next item and a look of recognition lit up on her face as it seemed to click with her what was going on. Derek glanced back to see the people behind them in line had started to look a bit uncomfortable as well. Dammit, Stiles.

 

Derek looked around and saw duct tape near the bubble gum and slammed it down on the register. “We’ll take this too,” he grit out. She quickly scanned the duck tape, Derek’s hands moving at once before she had even placed it into a bag, and took off a piece. Stiles looked over his shoulder at the tape curiously before Derek turned around and placed it on his mouth. While Stiles was busy peeling that off, a furious look on his face, Derek got to work ushering the woman to finish scanning the rest of the items in record time.

 

They had finally scanned the last item when Stiles had, at last, managed to get the piece of tape off, the area where he had slowly peeled it off seemed to be slightly red against his pale face.

 

“Jesus, Der. What the fuck?” Stiles asked angrily.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, _Stiles,_ ” Derek replied, uttering Stiles’ name like it was some kind of thing that had burned him. “Now, head to the car while I pay for this.”

Muttering a couple expletives under his breath that he was sure Derek could hear, Stiles walked around Derek and toward the door. Derek let out a quick, annoyed exhale as he turned toward the lady at the register, paying quickly while uttering out an apology. He grabbed the bags and threw them into the cart, hightailing it out of there before any more attention could be garnered from Stiles’ previous actions.

 

Wheeling the cart out of the store and to his car, he popped open the trunk and threw the groceries into the space, closing it with a thud. Walking over to the passenger side door and yanking it open.

 

“Get in the backseat and wait while I go put the cart up,” Derek said, more like demanded. Stiles just looked up at him incredulously.

 

“Are you serious?” Stiles asked unbelievingly, all the while looking incredibly pissed.

 

“Does it look like I’m joking, Stiles? Two can play at your game,” Derek seethed out, leaving the car door open as he turned to grab the cart and move it over to where the other carts were gathered. He heard the car door to his Camaro slam shut as he placed the cart with the others and turned back to the car.

 

Walking over, he opened one of the back doors of his car and slid in. He was met with a glare from Stiles’ as the man across him crossed his arms against his chest and entered into a sort of pouting mode. Unbelievable.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and reached over to grab one of Stiles’ wrists, forcing him to uncross his arms. Stiles was left shocked for a moment as Derek scooted further toward him and placed his other hand onto Stiles’ crotch, feeling the limp bulge harden a little under the touch.

 

“Derek,” Stiles hissed. “ We’re in the middle of a parking lot in the middle of the day with tons of people around. You can’t be serious,” Stiles protested.

 

“Oh, I’m deadly serious. It didn’t seem to stop you before when you were in the store moaning in front of all those now probably scarred people. It’s payback time, and if you don’t want to be caught, I suggest keeping quiet. One way or another, I told you I’d give you something to moan about, just didn’t tell you when and where,” Derek retorted, flipping Stiles until he was face to face with the car window, pressed lightly into it while his ass was up in the air, legs spread apart on the car seats.

 

The wave of retaliation that was about to leave Stiles’ lips was kept back as Derek slipped his hand underneath his jeans and boxers to stroke at his Stiles’ cock. The feeling of flesh on flesh on his sensitive member caused a low moan to escape past his lips rather than any of the retorts that were sure to have come out before.

 

Removing his hand from Stiles’ now more attentive cock, he slipped his hand out to unbutton Stiles’ jeans and zip them down, sliding them down his ass and to his knees. Next up were Stiles’ boxes which were easy enough to slip down just the same, the seam catching on Stiles’ cock before it was met with the same fate of catching on his knees and stopping.

 

Before anything else, Derek gave a hard smack to Stiles’ ass, watching interestedly as the area turned red and Stiles’ neck dipped down as he sucked in a quick breath of air and let out another moan.

 

“J-Jesus fucking Christ, did you just spank me? Okay, Derek. I get it. No more moaning at Walmart. Let’s just go home now, okay?” Stiles whined out in a totally manly manner, feeling the sting of his ass from the hit it just took.

 

“Stiles, you have to be taught that your actions have consequences, and so this is me teaching you,” Derek replied, rubbing soothing circles into the red mark that had formed on Stiles’ ass before drawing his hand back and giving it another, hard smack. Stiles yelped as Derek’s hand connected with his ass, holding back the small amount of tears that threatened to spill out at any moment.

 

Hoping to ease some of the pain, Derek reached his other hand out to Sties’ front and began lovingly giving attention to Stiles’ cock, stroking it with a tolerable amount of pressure. With the hand that had been giving attention to Stiles’ ass, Derek reached over to the center console of the Camaro and pulled out the lube they had decided to keep in there for good ol’ smexy times, as Stiles liked to call it.

 

Uncapping the bottle with ease, he removed his hand working on Stiles’ cock much to the younger man’s dismay and squeezed some of the bottle’s contents on the crook of Stiles’ ass, as well as a good amount on his fingers. This caused Stiles to shiver at the new, cold intrusion on his skin. Setting the bottle down, Derek swiped up some of the lube off Stiles’ ass and went back to stroking Stiles’s cock with less friction than when his hands were lubricant free.

 

His other hand went to work on Stiles’ ass, a finger prodding at Stiles’ entrance as he looked up toward Stiles. Stiles’ hands and face were flush against the car window now, his breath hitting the glass in waves as it fogged it up. His lips looked swollen in his reflection, most likely from biting them since Derek had yet to mess them up beyond recognition today. Their eyes met in the window’s reflection and Derek’s head tilted in an inaudible question. Stiles’s head tilted down as he chuckled lightly before coming back up and returning to meeting Derek’s eyes in the window again.

 

“You’ve already come this far, Sourwolf. You promised to make me moan, now do it,” Stiles shot out hoarsely, a laugh in his voice as he did.

 

Taking his permission, Derek’s finger wiggled its way into Stiles’ hole, the walls clenching down on the intrusion before loosening up to it as Derek’s finger worked at it while his other hand worked a rhythm while squeezing and stroking at Stiles’ cock.

 

Once he felt the walls of Stiles’ ass loosen enough, Derek slipped in a second finger, bringing his other hand to Stiles’ cocks head and grazing his fingernail along the slit before rubbing it over with his thumb. Derek could feel the precum slide onto his thumb and smirked lightly, grazing his teeth on Stiles’s shoulder before biting down ever so slightly. Hearing Stiles’ resulting moan seemed to egg him on as he bit down harder, enough to leave a satisfying mark as he pulled his teeth away from it and licked it clean.

 

“Woah there. Got a biting kink and a licking kink there, huh, Der? Next you're gonna ask me to roll over. Woof, woof,” Stiles chuckled out lightly, his heavy breathing stopping him from saying too much, but not stopping him enough.

 

“Real funny with the dog jokes,” Derek said, shoving a third finger in roughly. Stiles moaned loudly against the window, seeing as a few people in the parking lot glance over worriedly. “Don’t worry. You can see them, but they can’t see us. Keep moaning loudly enough though and they might just call the police. Wouldn’t want to explain to your father what you were doing in a Walmart parking lot with your cock as needy as this, now would you?”

 

Stiles took in a few deep breaths, turning his head to glare over at his boyfriend while nodding his head. One of his hands that were still clinging to the window for support shifted until his middle finger was proudly displayed for Derek to see. Derek just raised his eyebrows in a _shrug._ His expressive ass eyebrows just conveyed a shrug for God's sake.

 

Pulling his fingers almost all of the way out, Derek slammed them back in hitting the bundle of nerves that sent Stiles over the edge. As they slammed against his prostate, Stiles couldn’t hold back any longer as the lubed up hand gripping his dick squeezed and urged him on to completion. Just like that, he came, hard, as a tear escaped his eye and fell to the seat below him. His semen covered Derek’s hand, some of it falling to the car seat as well.

 

Stiles’ was shaking after his orgasm, Derek’s fingers still working his ass a little to bring him down from it. As soon as Derek pulled his fingers out of Stiles’ hole, Stiles reached back and gripped his wrist tightly.

 

“Finish what you started, Derek,” Stiles grit out. Derek smiled up at him slyly, letting Stiles keep a hold of him without trying to break free.

 

“Don’t worry, Stiles. I will. We have to get these groceries home first before the refrigerated goods spoil. Then when that’s done,” Derek began to whisper, leaning over Stiles till his mouth was to the man’s ear and his clothed bulge was flush against Stiles’ entrance. “I’ll take you into the bedroom and slip into your already prepared hole, fucking you over and over and over until you’re too overstimulated to do anything more than moan and call out my name,” Derek emphasized his point by thrusting his bulge into Stiles’ ass, causing the other man to let out a small whine and slide his head down to the seat of the car.

 

“So, you ready to go?” Derek asked, pulling his wrist free easily enough since Stiles had practically already let go of it. He waited for an answer before Stiles’ nodded in confirmation. Derek accepted it easily enough and reached into the center console for tissues before using a few from a pack he found to wipe off his hands, Stiles’s cock, and of course the seat of his Camaro that had suffered the fate of yet another cum stain. With a sigh, he threw the used tissues onto the floor of the car so that he could deal with that later.

 

Meanwhile, Stiles had pulled up both his underwear and pants and was in the process of zipping his zipper back up. Derek looked over at him in a loving manner before he got out of the car and traveled over to the driver’s seat, not bothering to glance over as Stiles got into the passenger’s side.

 

Derek turned on the radio to something satisfactory and turned the key to start up the car. With that settled, he reached his hand over and waited until Stiles slipped his hand in Derek’s own.

 

Oh, how they couldn’t wait to get home.

  
  
  
  



End file.
